Rice For Breakfast
by RaphSieg007
Summary: David wants Griffin to get up. Griffin refuses. David's willing to do whatever's necessary to get him up. Eventually it works. Slash, lime, David/Griffin. You've been warned.


Title: Rice For Breakfast

Series/fandom: _Jumper_

Character(s): David Rice, Griffin O'Conner

Pairing(s): Daviffin

Warning(s): Slash, lime

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned _Jumper, _the situations in the film would be completely different, and Millie would probably be dead.

Summary: David wants Griffin to get up. Griffin refuses. David's willing to do whatever is necessary to get him up. Eventually it works.

A/N: I actually nicked this idea from a _Star Wars _fanfic I read at one point. I could just see this happening between David and Griffin, so I decided to write it.

* * *

David sighed, looking at the clock. It had been an hour and a half since he'd told Griffin to get up, but still the lazy Brit snoozed on - admittedly looking rather cute as he did so. Getting up from his chair, he made his way over to where the bed was, watching as the younger man slept. He sat down on the edge of the bed, which woke the brown-haired Jumper.

Griffin cracked open one eye, and upon seeing David there, he groaned and turned over, desperate for some more sleep. David shook his head, smirking, and crawled on top of him, causing Griffin to open both of his eyes.

"Getoffme..." he muttered sleepily.

"Get up, then," David replied. Griffin shook his head and pulled the covers over his face, and David responded by pulling the covers off the bed. A shiver ran through Griffin's body - it was a fairly chilly day with quite a lot of wind - but he made no move to get up. David jumped back on top of him, and despite the younger man's feeble attempts to push him off, he leant down so that his face was hovering just above Griffin's. Griffin closed his eyes stubbornly.

"Don't make me force you to get up," David whispered, delivering a gentle lick to Griffin's cheek, which made the Brit shiver again, although whether it was a shiver of cold or pleasure, David didn't know. All he knew was that Griffin was still refusing to get up, and that it would probably require more extreme measures to get the stubborn Jumper out of bed. He realized that he could just jump Griffin away from his bed, but if there was one thing David had learned about Griffin, it was that the younger man could fall asleep anywhere, so he had to make sure Griffin was awake.

For a few moments, David's attempts to get him up ceased, and Griffin let himself doze off. He let out a cry of surprise when he noticed that David had slipped his hand under Griffin's pyjama trousers and boxers and was now encircling that hand around his cock.

"What the fuck?" Griffin yelled. As shocking as it was, he couldn't quite bring himself to pull David's hand away.

"I guessed that would get your attention, Griffin," David said, not removing his hand from its current position. "Now, are you going to get up, or are you going to make me force you to get up?"

Griffin glared and looked away. "Go fuck yourself."

David rolled his eyes and traced his fingers up Griffin's length, receiving a gasp from the younger man. "Physically impossible, Griffin, so do you want to rethink that answer?"

"Fuck off, then," Griffin said shortly, wishing that what David was doing didn't feel so damn good.

"Not gonna happen," came the reply from the American. "Anything else?" At this point, David began to gently stroke the younger Jumper's length, and he noticed Griffin biting his lip against a moan, so he increased the pace a little bit.

"Ngh... Get off!" Griffin muttered. "I'm not getting up, so get over it."

David smirked. "Are you sure?" As he said this, he sped up his hand slightly more.

Griffin groaned. "_Fuck..._ Yes, I'm sure. Now get off!" He knew that David wasn't going to let this go, but he wasn't going to sit there like some sort of complacent little dog. This time, David said nothing, but instead, he leaned down and began to assault the younger man's neck with his mouth, and now Griffin couldn't help but moan, although he regretted it when David stopped kissing and biting his neck and stared at him.

"Did you just... moan?" David asked. Griffin glared at him.

"No, I didn't, so don't get any more ideas, Rice!"

David pulled his hand out of Griffin's trousers very abruptly, and without even realizing he was doing it, Griffin let out a whimper at the loss of contact. David looked down at the shorter Jumper, whose eyes refused to meet his.

"Griffin?" No reaction. "Griffin, look at me." Still nothing. David sighed and gently pulled Griffin's face to his. "Look at me, Griffin O'Conner." The fierce tone in his voice made Griffin comply and look at him. As he did, he leant down and kissed him, slipping his hand back down Griffin's trousers and resuming what he'd been doing originally. When he noticed Griffin biting his lip again, he whispered in the shorter Jumper's ear. "You're allowed to make noise, y'know."

"No," Griffin replied, gritting his teeth, "because then you've won."

"It's not a competiton, and even so, can't you allow yourself to take this with enjoyment, just this once?"

Griffin sighed. "Maybe... But if you hold this over me later, I will fucking kill you," the brunette replied, letting out a tiny moan as David stroked him.

"I won't," David promised, gently nipping Griffin's earlobe. "I promise."

Despite the fact that he'd just given in to David, Griffin couldn't completely relax, even when David whispered the word 'relax' in his ear, and the American noticed. David's hand began to quicken, and Griffin finally let a loud moan rise from his throat. In an attempt to try and get the younger man to relax a bit more, David leant down and pressed his lips to Griffin's, and to make his hand's activity less constricted, he pulled down Griffin's pesky trousers and boxers.

It wasn't long before Griffin was nearing his end, and David coud tell that he was from the erratic breathing and moaning, so he sped up his strokes and resumed his earlier assault on Griffin's neck. Just when David thought it was never going to happen, Griffin's grip on his shoulders - which he hadn't even noticed - tightened, and the shorter Jumper cried out David's name, burying his face in the space where David's neck met his shoulders.

Giving him one last kiss, David sat up and went to clean his hand, leaving Griffin splayed out on the bed, starfish-style, and panting. When David came back, Griffin had sat up and pulled his trousers back up, and he had his back to David.

David grinned. "Yay! It worked!"

Griffin turned to face him. "What worked?"

"I got you out of bed."

"The method was a bit unorthodox, David. Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I knew that would get you up!"

"If getting up had been offered to me like that," Griffin came over and placed a quick kiss on the older man's neck, "I probably would have agreed."

David smiled and wrapped his arms around Griffin. "Maybe I should do that more often, then, huh?" The two laughed, and before he even knew he'd said it, the words 'I love you' had slipped out of David's mouth.

"You what?" Griffin asked, staring at the American.

"Did I say that out loud, then?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

Griffin grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

-FIN-

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

-Raph


End file.
